The Evilness of Valentine
by DeMenTeD TyGeR
Summary: What does Valentine bring? Love, chocolate, and romance? Not when you mix in some evil into it! SMCCSDM crossover
1. Who's your date?

Yeah... I didn't write this alone... My sister and I wrote it together cuase we got bored and this is the outcome of it... I know the first few chapters are boring but the later on ones won't be interesting and it'll have action in it... so enjoy!!  
  
Note: This Anime crossover consists of Sailormoon, Cardcaptors, and Digimon characters. Clow cards are captured and now known as Star Cards. Eli, Ruby, Spinner, and Ms Mackenzie came back from England. Sailor Scouts defeated the Negaverse and the Digidestineds saved bother worlds and all characters can go to the Digital World. I do not own any of these characters besides Rosanna aka Black Lady, AJ aka Tammon and Kittymon  
  
Chapter 1 : Who's your date?  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" asked Madison her best friend. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just that," suddenly Sakura stopped. "Sakura go on. I mean it, go on with what you were gonna say," said Madison. "Well it's just that after Eli came back, Li's been acting all strange," finished Sakura. "I know what you mean," a voice said behind Sakura. "Meilin!" Sakura said surprisingly. "So Meilin who's your date for the Valentine Dance?" asked Madison. "You're gonna have to guess on that one. How about you Sakura?" replied Meilin. "Well it's between Li and Eli, you Madison?" asked Sakura. "No one, I'll be busy that day remember?" asked Madison. "I guess I forgot," replied Sakura. "Sakura! We have to leave now!" shouted Tori from outside. "Coming!" answered Sakura. "Hurry up monster!" shouted Tori. "Madison would you tell the girls to meet at my house tomorrow?" asked Sakura. "It'd be my pleasure," answered Madison.  
  
Yupp it's short!! Can't think of anymore back then... you know me I was kinda dumb back then xD 


	2. The Meetings

Okie... I know chapter 1 was short!!!!! Sorry!!! Can't blame me for my short chappies back then!!!!!! Anyhow here's the second chapter  
  
Chapter 2 : The Meetings  
  
The very next day had arrived. Madison, Meilin, Serena, Amy, Raye, Sora, Lita, Mimi, Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, Yolei, Kari, and Ruby arrived at Sakura's room. "Hi Sakura," greeted everyone. "Hey guys, thanks for coming," thanked Sakura. "Why'd you call us here, Sakura?" asked Amy. "For a..." Sakura started and stared at Kero who was playing a video game and said, "Oh Kero, dad's making a delicious chocolate cake! Don't you want some?" "Seeya!" shouted Kero and zoomed out the door. Sakura locked the door. "As I was saying, I wanted to ask you guys were planning to go with to the Valentine Dance?" asked Sakura. Serena started first, "I'm going with..." blushing just a bit. "Darien!" shouted everyone. "How'd you guys I mean gals know?" asked Serena. "Serena he's your boyfriend," reminded Mina. "Oh yeah," replied Serena. "Amy, your turn," said Sakura. "No one," replied Amy. The others were unsure as well besides Mimi who was singing at the dance, Nikki playing the piano, and Madison singing as well.  
  
The very next day after the girl's meeting, Li had asked all the guys to go over his house after school. As soon as school ended, they went to Li's house. "Where do you live, Li?" asked Davis. "That's where I live right now," answered Li pointing at his house. "Master Showron, do you need anything?" asked Wade. "Everything's find," answered Li. "Whoa. He called you master?!" cried Davis. "Ignore him," said Cody. "Why'd you call us?" asked Joe. "I wanted to see who was going to the dance together?" asked Li.  
  
"Well I'm going nowhere. I wish I could but I'm stuck singing with my band so yeah," answered Matt. "Kari! Kari of course, my beautiful queen," answered Davis. "You sure bout that? I'm thinking she'd prefer me better," said TK. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! I'm calling Kari right now!" shot back Davis and he got up and ran out the door and suddenly he came back in the room. "Uh Li, where's the telephone?" asked Davis. "Right by the door," replied Li. "Oh I knew that... Now what was her number again? Yo Tai! What's your number again?" asked Davis. "You're planning to date my sister and you don't even know her number?!" shouted Tai. "Not my fault, numbers are hard to remember," answered Davis. "7-7-3-4-2-0-6," replied Zachary. "Really? Thanks, wait a minute... That's not enough numbers! TM! What's her number?!" shouted Davis. "It means go to hell," cried Matt and Tai laughing like crazy. 


End file.
